


The first Hufflepuff

by squidwardsfeetpics (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squidwardsfeetpics
Summary: The Alderidge family is a well-known family amongst purebloods. They have been proudly carrying the Alderidge name and keeping the bloodline "clean" for centuries, they won't give it away no matter what. Under the Alderidge name, you'll find many bright witches and wizards, who have one thing in common; they were all sorted into the house of Slytherin when they started their first day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Things were all merry until the youngest Alderidge, Feodora got sorted. During her time at Hogwarts, she comes across many obstacles. She's either feared or made fun of. Her family life equals a burning pile of mess, her parent's never tell her anything so she decides, she'll invastigate herself.Dark truths get uncovered as she gets deeper and deeper in connecting the clues untill she is torn between family or love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PLease read the notes at the end, thank you!

The Alderidge family is a well-known family amongst purebloods. They have been proudly carrying the Alderidge name and keeping the bloodline "clean" for centuries, they won't give it away no matter what. Under the Alderidge name, you'll find many bright witches and wizards, who have one thing in common; they were all sorted into the house of Slytherin. They won't marry into any family, and they most definitely won't marry into your family just because you have money and status. First, you have to value the same things as them; Family over everything and then, of course, money and power. Tipycal Slytherins, you might say.

This all changed when the 11-year-old Feodora Alderidge ran up excitedly onto the podium where Albus Dumbledore gave speeches, where she felt she could see the whole world even though she was only in the Great Hall, ready for the Hat to shout 'Slytherin!'

"Ah, another Alderidge!" The Sorting Hat said with a raspy voice.

"I suppose I should put you in Slytherin, seeing your family has a long history of them. Oh, I remember so clearly... the day you're mother and father came up here, sat down with such attitude. Confidence was radiating from them, their willingness to do anything to achieve their goals gave them right away, they were those standardized Slytherins, you know." It's voice changed into a serious one. "You're not anything like their kind though."

Fay's eyes widened. How could the Hat say such things? It sounded so mean, so hurtful to her. She loved her family and hearing the last sentence made her heart break. She aspired to be like her mom, Beatrice Alderidge. A brilliant witch that excelled in the art of potions. She admired her so much. And her Father, Elliot Alderidge. He gave everything to his family. Fay also would do anything to get what she wants! She knew that said hat would consider her feelings too, so she worked hard on her confidence and firmness, and yet here she was, being tolled for the millionth time; she's nothing like her family.

"Loyalty... and she got patience, open-minded, determined..." As The Sorting Hat spoke, whispers started to form from all four tables. She felt her cheeks glow red and tears appearing in her glowing green eyes. The silence was killing her but not for so long.

"Hufflepuff!"


	2. Chapter 1

It all started in 1990, September 1st.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Fay was speechless. She could not believe her ears. How? She was supposed to be a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! How will she tell this at home? Feodora Alderidge, an Alderidge gets sorted into Hufflepuff. "Listen, darling. There are four houses in Hogwarts and us, Alderidges have always represented Salazar Slytherin's house. All the bright and successful witches have been sorted as Slytherins so, I want you to really think about wanting to get into Slytherin" her dad, Elliot Alderidge said.

He was tall, so tall with hair, darker than the night with a few grey hairs here and there, ending just about his sharp jaw. He always dressed as some sort of a pirate, at least Fay could only imagine a pirate wearing the clothes her father had worn daily. And only black. She had never seen her father in any other color. Well maybe the white shirts, but those didn't count for her. "It's the most elegant color, you should try it too, sweetheart" Elliot once said to her mother who could not stand the thought of wearing just black. She "evolved" her clothing choices by wearing black and dark green. Greens really complimented her emerald eyes and her raven black hair. Her original hair color was honey blond but she started dying it - with a spell, of course - since she got her letter from Hogwarts. She showed a spell that could change Feodara's hair color in seconds, but she refused. She loved how the moment a ray of sun hit her hair, it almost started glowing. But enough of the rambling about clothes.

"What?" is all she could say. The regular 'clapping after a student gets sorted' business didn't quite happen. The majority of the crowd stayed silent and tardily started clapping. The rest of the crowd stayed in silent with eyes wider than the Great Hall's door. The Slytherin table was silent. They were pretty sure that she'd get in their house, yet here we are.

Fay automatically looked over and caught someone half-smirking. It wasn't the 'kind' or the 'flirtatious' smirk. It was an evil smirk. The owner of it was a platinum blond boy who's hair was slicked back, looking at her with his grey eyes. He turned to his friend and said - from what she could read from his mouth - and she's supposed to be the heir of the Alderidge heritage? A Hufflepuff? Come on. My father will love this.

Draco Malfoy.

The Malfoys. The two families were... how should I say... not so friendly with each other. They absolutely loathed each other. They couldn't even bare the thought of them breathing the same air. They were both wealthy families with prestige and two pipers cannot get on in one tavern, can they? So, the "war" has been going on for as long as they could remember. Well mainly between the two men. The ladies, they got on quite well. They weren't the best of friends but they truly could not understand their lovers' problems with each other. But of course, when it came to throwing insults, they both encouraged their husbands to insult, insult and insult the other any way, shape or form.

On the other hand, the Hufflepuff table slowly, but surely started clapping and smiling at Feodara which made her feel a bit better. She spot a blond-haired girl patting a seat between her and a brown-haired boy to which Feodora basically ran. She wanted to become one with the white-ish tiles out of embarrassment.

They were in their uniforms that students wore before they got sorted, meaning they had just recently gone through the whole ceremony but she was too busy focusing on the 'think slytherin' thing.

"Hey! I'm Hannah Abott! And you're The Feodaora Alderidge" she chuckled. Feodora just nodded but the frustration that she got from "the" word showed. She never liked the attention she got from her name, but she rather loved it when she didn't have to wait in line to buy the newest book from her beloved series.

"Thi is Ced-" she got cut off buy by the other boy. "I'm Cedric Diggory but you can call me yours" the boy winked and a bright smirk appeared on his face. Feodora felt her cheeks turn a shade of pink but tried her best to hide it. "Cedric! Seriously, it hasn't even been one second since she even knew you existed, you're scaring her!" she said in a firm voice but Fay could tell she was holding back a smile. "Don't worry about him, he's always like this." Feodora just nodded and smiled a little.

She turned back to the podium, where the sorting was happening. She saw a hazel-haired girl nervously sitting down. The Hat shouted Gryffindor and people started cheering. As she got off the chair her hazel eyes met Feodora's emerald ones. It felt as if they had fallen into a trance. She felt trapped but she certainly wasn't going to complain when it's those eyes that she got imprisoned into. Hannah accidentally bumped her hands in her shoulder while clapping so she had to look away.

A shorter girl came next and she got into Slytherin. ' _Lucky_ ' she thought. People started cheering and for the first time, the Slytherin table started clapping. After every first-year student got sorted, Dumbledore snapped with his fingers and the feast begun.

All four tables were filled with delicious dishes, sweets and treats that she adored yet she could not force down her throat. She didn't have any appetite due to recent events that caused her stomach to feel funny. She wanted to turn back time and think even harder. She knew this would end up on the front cover of the Daily Prophet since her dad has already booked an interview with Rita Skeeter a month ago being absolutely sure about hir daughter's place in his house. _We'll have to cancel that_ , she thought. "Hey um, sorry, but aren't you going to eat something?" Hannah asked. "No." She simply replied. The passive-aggressiveness was so clear that it made the other blond blink a couple times. "Oh. Are you okay? You seem off." 

"I'm fine just not feeling very hungry..." she quickly replied. "Why so angry?" Cedric said with a cheeky smirk. _He's skating in thin fucking ice_ , she though. "I'm not angry."

"Watch out she was supposed to be a Slytherin, remember?" A boy with dark brown hair said with disdain in his voice. "You can't really trust them, can you? You'll probably did something to the Sorting Hat to make it put you here just so you can do something with us, I see right through you. I see through the Alderidge name. Mommy and daddy giving you everything you want just because you have money. Pathetic"

_Oh so that's how we're playing?_ "Literally no one asked your opinion, I don't even know you and I swear to Merlin, if you dare to talk about my family with that mouth one more time I'll hex you so bad, that you'll be saying sorry for the rest of your life and will be begging me on all fours to stop your suffering. If you don't believe just watch" she grabbed her wand, stood up from her seat, and pointed it at him. He flinched and she could see fear in his eyes. "Do you, or do you not understand what I said? Great, now if you'll excuse me..." she simply left and tried holding her tears in until she found a door that had 'Ladies' carved in it. She guessed this was the restroom.

While she stormed out she could still hear Hannah going "Justin, are you out of your God damn mind? She's an Alderidge, one owl to her parents and your arse is out of here!" and that Cedric guy going "That was so hot, admit it!" It even hurt her more. She wasn't standing up for her because she was visibly looking bad, but because she was an Alderidge. And Cedric, she couldn't take him seriously, even if her life depended on it. Speaking of her scolding, she didn't even knew she could speak so fast and and angry. She was fine when he was just saying terrible things about the house, but when he involved her family, it made something snap in her. Her family! How is she going to tell them? She broke down. She tried holding back the loud sobs but she just couldn't. She sat down in of the stalls, closed the door, and sat on the ground-hugging her legs. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep.

Feodora heard steps coming in her direction. She secretly hoped that someone would maybe come up to her, ask her how she is. The door to the restroom opened and she heard water running. Feodara stoped crying - well at least tried to - and started listening. It seemed that the person was just washing their hands. She heared the person come a bit closer. "Is anyone in there?" A girl's voice asked. She didn't know if she should answear or not so she just humnd, indicating that the stall was occupied. _Silence_. "Yes, there is, but there are like five other vacant stalls" she answeared again in a raspy voice. She can't even cry for Merlin's sake. She smiled at that thought a bit since she felt so ridiculous as she got up, whiped the tears away from her face and opened the door to get out.

She met with two familiar hazel eyes and brunette locks. The trance emerged again and stopped them from moving. "Oh, sorry didn't wanted to bother you" the stranger almost whispered. "W-Whatever" she quickly said with a tint of blush on her face and stormed out of that god forsaken latrine. She was fed up with everyone and she was basically boiling. She was boiling and was being rude to starngers. She was being rude! It's a Slytherin trait, is it not? It was all misunderstanding and the Hat was wrong! Tomorrow, she would explain herself to the headmaster and also try to convince him to re-sort her. Her parent's would be so happy if she sent a latter with a picture of her in a slythetin robe.

_Would **you** be though?_ A voice in the back of her mind came back once againg. It's apperance was so frequent that she just called it "Mr.-Questioning-Everything-For-No-Reason-Cause-I-Do-Want-To-Be-In-Slytherin-Voice". She belonged in Slytherin. I mean come on, she can't be a Hufflepuff! Even her gret great great great grandmother was a Slytherin. But even the traits she brought up were stupid.

She did find most of them a bit cruel and couldn't for the life of her make friends with any of the children she was allowed to play with as a child. They all endend up in Slytherin tonight. She could remember them, picking on her for such small things. For example when she was around four or five, she found a butterfly with wet wings, strugling. She gently picked it up and put it on a leaf so the sun would dry it's wings faster. She was admiring the poor creature untill her supposed friend, Rodrick Bonavich, the son of Elizabeth and Harry Bonavich came up to her. The two families had a well maintained relationship and the little ones always used to play together. He came up to her and asked her what she was doing. "This poor buttrefly's wings got wet and I'm helping it dry" she said smiling. "Why? It's so boring! Watch this!" Rodrick snatchet the butterfly off of the leaf and with one deadly movemnet ripped off it's wings. "Rodrick! Why wouod you do that, you're hurting it!" She snapped. "Oh please, as if a butterfly cpuld feel anything. It looked ugly anyway" the boy laughed with an evil tone. "You're so stupid, Feodora!"

She enjoyed nature, flowers and smaller animals especially. She loved colors so she never really owned nor weared anything that has really dark colors in it. She never cut her hair, so it was quite long, it's lenght eneded about her waist and it was a beautiful golden blonde. She always took two pieces from the front and tied them at the back of hear hair with black ribbons into a bow. This is the only place where she refused to wear any other color.

She was quite different in both personality and just in general looks. She has thought about maybe not getting into Slytherin, but she never thought about seriously. Maybe she did kind of think about getting into another house but it also wasn't serious. It was just a silly thought and this whole "Which house will she get in" thing wasn't even her choice, but her parents'. She should've accepted the fact that she was going to continue the family tradition and just shut up. But now here she is, feeling like an escaped prisinor.

The truth is, a little part of her was happy about the results. She was actually quite thrilled. Although she knew that her parents would turn her into a pillow case and give her to the house elfs or do something similar to what she imagined.

She'd talk to Dumbledore tomorrow, but now she just wants to sleep and forget about everything that happend at the ceremomy. She haded to- where was she really going? She supposed to her dorm, but where exactly was it? She ran back to the Great Hall in hopes that someone from her house was there to help her but she could only find McGonagall and... not again. The hazel eyed girl has returned, she though to herself. The Hufflepuff practically ran to the teacher and ignored the other girl's suprised but frustrated look. "Exuse me, I'm quite lost, could you maybe tell me where the... Hufflepuff common room is and how can i get in it?" She asked as politely as Feodora could but it was hard not to explode out of anger right then and there.

"Where were you, when all the houses finished dinner?" _Great_. "Mrs. McGonagall, she got food on her robe and went to clean it to the restroom. I helped her clean and dry it afterwards, but she stayed behind" the girl spoke quickly. The blonde was shocked. She didn't even know the girl, yet Mrs. Misterious saved her from an thorough scolding. Fay looked at her with a questoning look and in return she got 'just go along with it, dumbarse' look. "Is this true, Miss Alderidge?" McGonagall asked with tiredness in her voice. A migrane must've hit her from all the noisy children. "Yes, Mrs. McGonagall, it cirtantly is. I'm really thankful for her help." Feodara turned to face the brunette and just sent an apologetic look for getting her into this mess. "Alright then, but I'm terribly sorry to say this, but I do not know what is the password for the Hufflepuff common room. I know where it is, but I haven't been notified of the password yet. Perhaps you could sleep in the Hospital Wing, for just this one night?" The teacher suggested.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful" she tried laughing but she meant it seriously. "Very well theny I'll inform Madam Pomfrey of your misfortune and she'll get you a bed ready." She said with a warm smile.

McGonagall was also surprised when the Hat put her in Hufflepuff and she could tell how she was beating up herself about it. "Or... Miss Alderidge could sleep over my dorm, in the Gryffindor dormitory? We wouldn't make any noise, we're both exausted" Mrs. Misterious suggested. Feodora blinked a few times and couldn't believe. "Brilliant idea, Miss Granger but I'm expecting you to keep your promise about not being loud." _Granger, huh?_ She tought to herself. Why is she so kind though? She's probably just being nice cause of her surname. Pathetic. She tought this Granger girl wanted to be friends with her or something. Pathetic. How pathetic. They were heading to the Gryffindor tower in full silence. She now got a better time to look at her, from only one side but it was more than enought to make her realise; this girl was perfect. She was about the same height as the Hufflepuff, maybe a bit taller, brown hair and eyes, perfect little cute nose and plump pink lips. Slight freckles scatered around her nose her bushy hair looked so fluffy she wanted to touch its so bad.

What was she doing? She's just another witch, who will protend that they're all bestie-bestie cause she has a surname that is concidered powerful in the Wizarding World. "Okay, listen what do you want from me?" She stopped and Granger looked back with a questioning look in her eyes. Those eyes, those stupid eyes. "Money, fame, even more money?" "What do you mean?" Mrs. Misterious asked and looked quite confused. "I'm just helping you?" The brunette was severely confused.

"Literally no one ever does that to us without wanting something in return, so i'll ask it again. What do you want from me? Are you a spy?" She sounded stupid, yes, but anything can happen! "Woah there, a spy? What are you actually talking about? I'm helping your arse if you haven't noticed already! You should be thankful and not an annoying git, throwing alligations at me! Who do you think you are?" This popped her eyes open. She didn't onow how to answear or should she even answear. She got used to the 'Oh Good Moring Miss Alderidge, how can I make your day 100x times more annyoing by being a fawner' treatment. She straight up told her she was a git! And annyoing! "Do you even know I'm and Alderidge?" The Hufflepuff asked shile trying to hide her amusment. "Yes, and? What about it?" She asked and crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"Miss Granger," she started tauntingly "are you perhaps stupid? I'm an Alderidge. I already have a booked place in the Ministry of Magic and not for some random auror position, no. The headmaster. So I advise you to be a bit more carefull with that pretty little mouth of yours." Fay felt and looked powerful bit she was also shaking inside, since the last words actually came out of her mouth. Granger started laughing scornfully and stared at her eyes and than nose and ened at her mouth. "It's nice that you told me all this but I still have never heared of your surname, Alderidge, so sorry maybe next time though" she turned around and started walking. That's when it hit the blonde.

"Wait, are you a muggleborn?" She was extremely confused and rather angry at this point. "What if I am? You and your scary Alderidge name will call me a Mudblood as that douchebag Malfoy did? Go ahead, start being rude to the person who's about to give you a place to sleep."

_Ohhh, I fucked up, I fucked up real bad!_

"So you're not a spy and you don't want to be my friend for money ans popularity?" "I don't even want to be your 'normal' friend _anyomore_ , clear?" Granger sneered. "Gosh, why am I even helping you?!" "You tell, me I've been asking the same thing, if you're not even famiar with the Alderidge name and you're not helping me to get something in return, I don't know, you know? I have never ever seen someone who tolled me straight up what they tought so I'm impressed. And also, yes you're helping me but that still doesn't make up for you following me to the bathroom!" She exclaimed.

"Are you out of your mind, like actually? Sorry if I was worried about you! I saw your face when you were sorted into Hufflepuff and even tho I did not know, and still don't, why, saw that you were very unpleased and rather upset about it and thought you might need a company!" she whisper yelled the last part since they arrived in the Gryffindor commom room.

Everything was a darker shade of red. The sofa, the curtains, the rug, everything. It was really warm due to the fire place. It was also the only thing that was illuminating the place. She didn't really have time to look around cause the brunette grabed her hand and started dragging her upstairs, where she supposed the dorms would be. "Woah, there that hurt!" she groaned in pain. Granger didn't say a word, just muttered a faint 'sorry' under her breath and kept walking. She was still grasping on her hand but not as hard as a few seconds ago.

They soon found themselves infront of a door which had a door plate hanged up with 'Hermione Granger' on it. "Hermione?" Feodora asked with a half-smile to which in return, got a slightly blushed but still deadly stare "It's Granger to you. Only my decent, non-douchbags who intended to call me a mudblood friends can call me Hermione."

"I didn't call you a mudblood! I called you a muggleborn, which is the right expression for-" she couln't finish though, since Granger cut her right off. "Well, you just did." "Just did what?" she questioned. "Call me a mudblood." Itt took the blonde a few seconds till she realised what the girl meant and her face turned a dark shade of pink. "But- I only did cause I was-" she tried to explain herself but an evil smile appeared on the brunette's cheeck. She realised what Mrs. Mysterious did there. "Go to hell, Granger" she muttered. "After you, love!"

The taller girl walked to her turnk amd got out her sleeping bag. "This is your bed for tonight" and handed over a drawn-out, light pink sleeping bag. "I don't have anything else, sorry" she apologized but it wasn't really a true-hearted one. "It's okay, thanks. Do you have any pyjamas, I could borrow?" Granger bent down once again and started seraching. She pulled out a plain light blue, but also traditional pyjama set and gave it too her. "Don't ruin it" she said simply and went into the bathroom to take a... shower? She sure as hell won't even go near that place, at this state of sleepyness. She was exausted so she qukly changed and crawled into the sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.

_She was at sorting ceremony, again but this time, her parents were the only one in the room besides her. The two were excited and smiling brightly at their daughter. The Hat shouted Hufflpuff again and Elliot's expression changed in one second. After some dissapointed looks, he didn't even look at her. Her mother, Bellatrice just loocked shocked and was still in the processing things. She got up and started walking out of the Greag Hall. Feodora called out for her many times but after the sixth try, Bellatrice turned around. "I am not your mother. You are not my daughter. **You failed us.** You **failed** being an Alderidge. You are an embaressment" she said quietly but her voice was shaky. "Father, please..." but he still didn't look at her. He followed her wife. _

Feodora woke up someone shaking her shoulders. "Hey! Hey! Alderidge, wake up! Are you okay? Answear!" She heared a blurry voice say. The blonde felt as if she was drowning. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see because there was water in her eyes. She quickly opened them and gas kped really loudly. "Thank Merlin! I thought you died... did you have a nightmare?" Fay was still shocked and breathing really heavily. She could taste the salty tears that were running down her face. "Yeh-es" is all she could say before she broke down completely.

More tears watered her soft cheecks. She was sitting on the floor with her back leaning onto the the brunette's desk. She pulled her legs to herself and burried her face to her knees. Granger didn't know what to do since she didn't know the girl, but she sat down next to her. She was a bit hesitant on touching her but in the end she put her ritght arm around Feodora's back. "Hey, it's going to be okay, don't worry... everyone has nightmares, i know how scary they can be." Granger said as she started rubbing her back with her hands. Feodora flinched at the touch before she relaxed. She soon stopped crying and finally looked up. The Hufflepuff's eyes were red and puffy with a week smile. "I'm sorry I just... it has been a long day hasn't it? Thank you for comforting me but I shouldn't be keeping you awake, go back to bed and I'll just sleep in the common room. I don't want you to wake up again cause I have a nightmare."

Granger was confused. This wasn't the girl she met earlier in the common room. This isn't the girl who accused her of being a spy, was really mean to her and overall just wasn't the same person. The blonde was kind, caring and friendly. She looked lost. She looked like she was in pain. She was just starring at her, confused, when she saw her getting up and leaving. "Wait, it's okay l, don't worry I wasn't even sleeping so you didn't really cause any inconvenience regarding my sleeping plus if you start crying in the common room, everyone would wake up... do you want to maybe talk about your nightmare?"

"It's nothing serious, don't worry about it. My mind is even more tired so it's being really creative with dreams and nightmares."

One of Feodara's dream was that her parents would attend her sorting ceremony with the same smile and excitement that they had, which did indeed happen in her horrendous dream but she was also terrified of the idea of failing them. She really killed two birds with one stone, hasn't she? "I think I' gonna try sleeping again, hopefully without flooding your room" she chuckled.

"Okay, i guess I'll try sleeping as well" these were the last words they spoke before they climed back in their beds and fell asleep.

Or so tehy thought.Both of the girls were still awake. Granger was confused for the millionth time today. What the heck did just happen here? She felt so sorry for her. In dark with only the moon shining, she looked so innocent, so breakable. She lied when she said she didn't wanted to be friends with her. She seemed so interesting and she could feel the sparks in the Great Hall and in the restroom as well. She got really scared of them. And still very much is. After two hours of overthinkikn everything, she fell fell asleep.

The next morning rolled around. Nothing really interesting happened. Feodora woke up early, before Granger. She couldn't really sleep plus every time she fell asleep, that dreadful dream kept reappearing. Around four in the morning, she stopped trying and just starred at the ceiling.

That didn't last long before she decided to get up and without much of knowledge about the castle, started walking towards the Hufflepuff's dormitory. She knew something about Hogwarts, but not enough for her to not get lost somewhere. After a quick consultation with Hogwarts expert Nearly Headless Nick, she thanked him and started walking. She found the painting, but she still didn't know how to get in. Oh for fuck's sake she forgot to ask the password! She leaned against the wall and waited. She thought about going back to Granger but she might get lost again.

It was probably seven o'clock, when she found a sleepy and messy-haired Hannah along with Cedric, walking out behind a painting of pears. She quickly ran towards them and explained that all she needed to do was to tickle the pears and it'll let her in. After that she'll find a wall of barrels. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. She tought it needed a password since the previous night McGonagall said that she knew where the common room was, she didn't know the password. _Weird_ , she thought.

The blonde walked in her own dorm room and her mouth dropped. It was so much smaller, for what she was used to and frankly, she loved it. The four-poster bed was in the right corner of the room covered in yellow blankets and pillows. If she looked a little bit left from the bed, Feodora could see a small circle window with a tabel beneath it. Next to it was her wardrobe and her trunk, some plants with a normal-sized bookshelf. It was beautiful and, for Feodora, something new.

Feodora wanted to stay there forever but unfortunately, she had classes to attend and angry housemates banging on her door to hurry. The blonde changed into her uniform, grabbed her transfiguration book and headed out.

"What in Merlin's beard were you doing in there? Does it take you this much time to change clothes?" Cedric asked with a lot of frustration in his voice. "I'm ravenous!" he fumed. "Whatever, I'm kind of sorry" he just rolled his eyes. "By the way, I am truly sorry for yesterday. I was really upset" she added. "It's fine, I'm sure you were really sad about the... sorting." She wasn't sure if the word sorting was a safe word so she said it very carefully. This made Feodora feel really bad about herself. She didn't like it when people acted carefully around her just because she was in upper class. "Yeah, no it's fine. Mr. Flirty is ravenous, isn't he? Let's get breakfast I the Great Hall."

And so the three of them headed to Great Hall. When they arrived almost every student was there, with empty stomachs and tired eyes. Breakfast was already served and, oh, Merlin, she stuffed her plate full with scrambled eggs, bacon, a big variety of vegetables, buttered toast and such deliciousness. Feodora ate it up quickly and didn't even leave a crumb. In her defense, she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and even then, she ate two slices of toast and some tea. "And I thought I was the hungry one" Cedric giggled.

"I'm so full, I won't eat untill I leave Hogwarts" she said with a big sigh. She looked around as if she were searching for something or someone. Everyone was laughing, smiling, talking, some even studying already when her eyes stopped in the Slytherin table. Some of them were grinning, giving dirty looks, some of them were talking but only in a low voice, not trusting even the person they were having a conversation with. She felt sad. Her nightmare came back, flashing through her brain causing her to shed a tear but quickly wiping it away before anyone could see it. She started to remember the happenings of last evening and without a second thought she said out loudly "Granger!"

The two friends looked at her weird. Both of them were started to feel the powerful curse of something called food coma, but this snapped them out of it for a bit. "Who?" Hannah asked. Feodora cursed herself a thousand times and murmed a quiet 'sorry'. She started searching for a certain brunette at the Gryffindor tabel to no avail. Where could she possibly be? She started worrying about not knowing the girls whereabouts but then remembered that it's really non of her business. They don't know each other. She only helped her.

She helped her and let her sleep in her dorm. She even put up with her stupid nightmare fiasco!

"I need to ask something from that gryffindor, just a second." she excused herself awkwardly and got up from where she was sitting.

"Hey, my name is Feodora Alderidge I'm truly sorry for bothering you two, but I saw you guys and Granger talking yesterday. I assume you're friends with her, do you where she could be? She didn't come to breakfast and yesterday I did something not really kind that might have caused her to possibly over sleep." She trembled. "What did you do to her?" the ginger boy asked with a judging look. "We were wondering about the same thing. How do you even know her?" The boy with circular glasses added. She contemplated the idea of telling the whole story but it would take her too much effort at this early so she simply said that it's very long story. "Could you show how to get into the gryffindor tower? I know the way back but I don't think I know how to get in." The two boys looked at each other, then back to Feodora, back to each other, then back to Feodora again and simply said "We're sorry, but we don't really trust you, so we're going to go with you, because we can't get into the girl's dormitory, is that alright?" The ginger insisted. "Sure, I understand and thank you so much!" She loocked over to the hufflepuff table and mouthed "sorry" to her new acquaintances. They weren't really friends, at least she didn't think they were.

"By the way, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley" he pointed his head to the ginger's way. A friendly smile appeared on her face as a response. Soon enough, they arrived and Feodora practically ran to Granger's room. She slowly opened the door, peeking in. The brunette was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her hair was covering her face and her mouth was slightly open. She was breathing so calmly, the blonde felt horrible that she left without thinking.

"So? How is she?" One boy from the common room shouted. "Hey, shut up, she's sleeping" she hissed back. Closed the door behind her, she slowly approached the modern day Sleeping Beauty. The blonde knelt down beside her bed and tucked a piece of hair behind the brunette's ears. She'll hate me so bad, she thought. The blonde really didn't know how to start this whole 'let's-wake-up-a-stranger' business so she awkwardly started whisper calling her name but that didn't work, so she gently started shaking her. This showed some process since she slightly opened her eyes, lifting her hand up to her head and stretching.

Granger didn't know what was going on. It was her first full day at Hogwarts and she was laying in a bed with a stranger looking down at her. "Oh my God!" She screamed. At first, the brunette didn't know who this mysterious angel was. Angel, because her blonde hair was glowing as the sun shone through the window, targeting her hair, which made her look like she was in fact an angel.

Feodara joined the screaming session and now both of them were screaming. Their voice was so boisterous that he whole castle could hear them. The next moment, loud stepps came from downstairs. "Hermione! Are you okay? What did she do to you? We're going in!" Ron shouted and the doorknob started spinning aggressively right and left. "She's still in bed, in her pyjamas, I swear to Merlin, if even one of you two come in here, I'll become violent!"

"Ahem, back to you. I'm really sorry but-"

"What time is it?" Granger looked full of panic and begun searching for her wrist clock. "Holy heaven, It's almost 8 o'clock! Why didn't you wake me up?" She looked furious. Her uniform was already prepared and folded neatly on top of her chair that came with the studying space. "See this is what I wanted to tell you. So I couldn't sleep afterwards and thought I'd get ready and just try to find my common room and I didn't want to wake you up so early" she quickly explained herself but this seemed to make the taller even more angry. "Are you perhaps mad? Why didn't you come back? I'm late because of you and your whole nightmare madness! I lost 2 hours worth of sleep and it's your fault!" The brunette accused. This hurt Feodora, she'll admit it. She almost opened up to someone and here we are, pointing fingers. "Who the hell asked you to stay up with me? Besides, you said you weren't sleeping even before 'my nightmare' thing went down!" she mocked the nightmare word. Yeah, Grager forgot about it. Feodora could see a hint of disgusting on Granger's face. _She's probably thinking of how ridiculous I was last night._ "Sorry for being a human! I even brought you breakfast cause, surprise, I felt guilty!" She grabbed a green apple and some buttered toast, proving her statement. This whole time the brunette got ready and was ready to leave. "Whatever just leave me alone. I don't care about you or your pathetic breakfast just leave me alone."

Feodora felt as if she couldn't breath. All this screaming and shouting must've triggered something in her. She needed to sit down, but she was already late from class so she rushed out the door and slightly hit Granger with her shoulder passing by. That was the last time they spoke untill year 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading! This is the first fanfiction that I'm writing in english, so I hope It's still readable. I'm writing this with the first two chapters being done, so I hope my writing will get better and better.  
> I'll stop rambling and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
